Liar
by sesshygirl3
Summary: songfic. for the song lyin' from you by linkin park. inuyasha realizes that the kikyo he loved died 50 years ago, and her reincarnation is a whole lot better. inukag. fluffness.


Ummmmm this just popped into my head so.........yeah it's the song "lyin from you" by linkin park. Enjoy and it'd be nice if u reviewed, I like reviews. It's InuYasha's thoughts. I made this a inu/kag mostly I made it so inuyasha never fell completely in love with Kikyo (I think), and he realizes that the kikyo he loved died 50 years ago. This is probably going to suck but oh well. It starts with inu's POV and I think it might end with it to.............just read the damn songfic.

Lyin from you

She is human I am demon.......half at least. My heart feels all twisted and sore when I think of her, for some reason I want to please her and I try to be who I'm not.

_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see_

My tricks don't fool her eyes, she can tell I'm forcing myself and she tells me to be calm and steady, but I can't.......not around her.

_  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cuz I know I can _

I'm still a demon but she says that can change........for good.

_  
but I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(Lying to bend the truth)  
_

It happened so fast, you said I could change but then you betrayed me, you were wrong I can never change. You're life was taken that day...the same day you took mine. Only I didn't die.

_I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm  
(Lying my way from you)_

Fifty years ago I was in love...and the woman I loved was killed....fifty years ago Kikyo died._  
_

_No, no turning back now_

I don't want to love anymore my heart couldn't bear the pain......yet.

_  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No, no turning back now_

There is another just like her....just like Kikyo......yet so different.

_  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now_

She's a mystery to me, she looks so little to Kikyo yet so much alike, she act's so different than her but can they be the same? They say she is her reincarnation, her bow and arrow skills, her miko powers, her ability to see the shikon shards, but why am I starting to see less Kikyo and more-

-Kagome?_   
_

_(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No, no turning back now  
_

Her era is so different than ours she goes back there to have these "tests" why? I don't know. She says it's my fault she's failing her "school" but I don't see why it matters as long as we complete the jewel. I put her in danger though, part of me wants her to stay in her world and part of me wants her to stay here with me.

_(The very worst part of you is me)  
_

I'm confused now, I have always loved Kikyo but since Kagome came into the picture things have been changing, my feelings have been changing, I have been changing._  
_

_I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk for who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
(Trying to bend the truth)_

I'm beginning to wonder whether I really love Kikyo, whether I can still be with her. She has changed; I have changed maybe we weren't meant to be at all...maybe my love for her is slowly dissolving only to come back for-

-Kagome_  
_

_Cuz the more I push the more I'm pulling away cuz I'm.  
(Lying my way from you)_

I'm beginning to realize what is going on, I'm beginning to realize that maybe....just maybe the woman I loved is no more.

_No, no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No, no turning back now_

The woman in that body made of dirt and bones is not Kikyo, but a sham, a copy of evil from the real thing. I can't stand to believe that the pure woman I once loved is nothing but a hatred filled shell, but yet.............I can't bring myself to destroy the body she's in, I can't set her free and she can't let me go._  
_

_(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No, no turning back now_

Every time I meet her I hurt Kagome. She tries to hide it but I can tell she hates when we meet, and no matter how many times I tell her she's more than a shard detector she just ends up crying anyways. And I know it's because of me her tears fall._  
_

_(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is ME)  
_

I hate it when Kagome go's back to her era after an encounter with Kikyo. I'm always afraid that she won't come back to me, that I won't see her again. But I know it's not because of Kikyo she leaves......it's because of me.

_  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
_

Kikyo's eyes hold no emotion now. They once were filled will joy and happiness when she looked at me, but now I see nothing.......nothing at all. Yet I still go to her, I still hurt Kagome, I still make her cry.

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
_

I think I understand now. The woman I loved really DID die 50 years ago, she followed me into death where we could live together forever. Part of me is with Kikyo and the other part is with Kagome. I won't make her cry anymore I won't hurt Kagome ever again.

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
_

I can't return to the past, but now to think of it would I want to? Would I want to change the fact that Kikyo's death gave me Kagome, would I ever want to change that because of Naraku's trap I met someone special to me?

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
_

No.

_  
(You)_

I'm sure of it now.

_  
No turning back now_

The woman I loved is dead and has been for fifty years, I'm letting go.

_  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No, no turning back now_

I'm letting go of the past and taking back the present.

_(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now_

I can see that I'm not alone anymore, I know because I have Kagome, and even if I still make her cry I'll make sure she knows that-

-I love her.

_(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No, no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is me)_

There you go! The end, no more, it's over, you can all go home now! No, but being serious did you like it? This is my first songfic and as I told you before..................I can't remember what I told u before and I don't feel like looking back at the top.

Sesshygirl3

p.s. you see that button down there that says go? CLICK IT! Then type something nice like awesome songfic u rule! Or something like that kay? Good! Plz check out my other fics there all inu/kags, I think I'm going to write a mir/san soon so stay tuned. If I get any good advice I might edit it and repost it.

Ja Ne!

p.s. (again) this is the last thing I'll be doing on for awhile due to vacation and summer jobs.


End file.
